


Weight of the World

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Quick fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: Steve Rogers has had a long and short life.





	Weight of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, it's hard to tag/describe a story properly when it's all Infinity War spoilers.

Steve Rogers has had a long and short life. He has seen and missed many things. But there are three moments that will always stay with him.

Bucky's hand against his, slipping, slipping...and the sight of him disappearing against a snowy mountain.

Bucky in a tube, choosing to say goodbye and freezing out of view.

And then Bucky saying his name, and Steve turning to see him crumble to dust in front of him.

Somehow, Bucky feels the most present when he's taken away from Steve, one way or another. Steve sits on the ground where Bucky disappeared and the weight crushes him. Everything he carries is heavy, but he never feels the weight. Not until moments like this.

Bucky is gone. Half the world is gone.

Half of Steve's world is gone.

The news will come rolling in soon. Steve will know just how many of his people are like Bucky, just...gone. He will help the wounded who remain, and he'll...

And he'll take care of things.

The realization rolls over him with a growing certainty. This isn't the end. That's the lesson through all this: Bucky has come back to him before, and Bucky will come back to him again. He'll _bring_ Bucky back.

He'll bring them _all_ back.

Steve gets to his feet, brushes himself off. He has work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Tumblr](http://gorgeousnerd.tumblr.com/post/173457252461/so-uh-i-havent-even-seen-infinity-war-but-ive).


End file.
